


Pretty Boy Panties

by Sweet_toothSammy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_toothSammy/pseuds/Sweet_toothSammy
Summary: Rick loves his son, Carl, more than anything in the world. Carl's been there for his dad since the divorce of his parents; and that affection, that closeness, has only made Rick grown into a different kind of man.The kind of man that 'loved' his son everyday. A kind of love, that made them sweaty, loud and satisfied.But what happens, a month into a new arrangement for the Grimes boys? Only an ultrasound could reveal that.





	1. A Weekend Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not intended to encourage the behavior or lifestyles presented by the characters in this works. What happens in this story is meant for the pleasure of fantasy. And please use caution when performing sexual intercourse with another person. Enjoy the story.

Despite the cold, grey weather of late November, I woke up to the warmth of my son on no less than a gorgeous Saturday morning. A day off, a day to love my boy, Carl.

Carl Grimes is my only son from a marriage long past, he's got long brown hair, smooth skin and blue eyes than shone when open. He looks so much like his mother, Lori.

Lori and I never did have a stable relationship. Our marriage was even more so, with fights and arguments over the silliest things. But when she found comfort in Shane, and I on my own, we worked out for the better. So it wasn't long before we began a lengthy and mutual divorce the ended our 'happy family'. Carl took no real notice, or at least, I don't think he did.

When the fighting stopped, he breathed a little easier, and so did I.

Lori comes for all the major holidays, with Shane of course, and even if we still don't see eye-to-eye, it's still an improvement.

But that isn't what I want to be thinking about right now. What I do want to think about, is my lover. He's sleeping so peacefully that even an earthquake couldn't wake him up. That lover is my own son, Carl Grimes.

It started four months ago, a month or two after Lori and I finalized the divorce. After my ex-wife and I parted ways, I noticed that Carl had been acting a little different. And not in a way that most teenage boys do.

No, my Carl was acting like he couldn't disappoint me to save his life.

He was putting in the hours to bring his grades up at school, doing extracurricular and all that stuff. He was watching cooking shows and trying out all the new 'recipes' when it was his turn to cook. He was even careful not to say anything bad about anything around my presence. And I definitely took notice.

The day I confronted him, he was in his room, playing on his phone.

"Hey, Carl?" I knocked on his door, which lay open to his neck of the house and all its angled-ceiling glory.

"Yeah dad." He immediately shut off his phone and gave me his full attention, sitting up straight on the edge of his bed.

It was like he was walking on egg shells around me.

"What's up?"

"Huh?" He made that confused look that always made me chuckle. When I took a seat next to him on his bed, he visibly tensed, so I spoke cautiously.

"I see you've been going the extra mile these past few month, so I just wanted to check and make sure you're okay." I stated as I looked him right in the eyes. Carl looked away, and right then, I knew something was up.

"Carl, if something's got you down, you can tell me." Carl wouldn't look at me for a few seconds until I put an arm around his shoulders. I figured I pushed my nose in too far and was about to dismiss all of this until...

"It's cause I love you, dad."

Wait, what.

"Carl?" I knew I had that same look of confusion my son makes, but Carl kept on going.

"I love you, dad. And not the way most families love each other. I mean that I love you, romantically." Carl said with so much sincerity in his voice and eyes, it was a little embarrassing. But this still has me thinking.

Did hell freeze over? Cause I sure wasn't expecting this.

"I know it's not right, but...." Carl trailed off as he placed his hand over mine and squeezed. "I want to be your wife, dad."

My head started spinning with the reality that hit me. My son, my sweet little innocent boy was attracted to me! 

I didn't know how to feel. I had experienced attraction to other guys before, even before I met Lori. But, was this okay? I'm a man of the law, a policemen, meant to uphold good morals and keep my town safe. If I accept my son's feelings, even if I'm not sure how I feel about them yet, I can't go back for what is done. But if I refuse, I risk losing my son in a mess that could have easily been averted if I kept my damn mouth shut.

"H-how long, have you been feeling like this." I couldn't help the question, forgive a man faced with his son's romantic feelings for him.

"Since I popped a boner in the shower, thinking about you." Carl slyly admitted, going pink in the face.

Whew, shit, this just keeps on getting better and better.

"And, " Carl exclaimed, crawling into me with a sudden look of urgency, "I'll be a good housewife. The best housewife." At that point, I was close to passing out when I felt my dick begin to rise, at my underage son who crawled into my lap.

"I'll have dinner ready when you come home, have the house clean and pleasure you everyday until the day we die." I couldn't believe my ears. The more my son went on, the more I felt my wall crumbling away.

My son was pulling me into his fantasy, and I was coming to like the sound of it more and more. The idea that my son would resign himself to the role of my wife, sent a thrill through my spine. The image of him in women's clothing wormed it's way into my brain and suddenly, I grabbed a hold of my son's ass.

"....Dad?" Carl whispered, wide eyed and blushing.

"If you want it so bad, then show your old man your devotion." I said seriously and lightly guided my son onto his knees and between my legs.

After a minute or two for the shock to clear away, Carl then had a look I could only describe as lust on his face. His hands, though trembling, reached up to my waist and slowly slid down my legs, feeling my years of hard work to stay in shape. He was taking his time, but I could appreciate that. When those small, dainty hands came back up, they were at my belt and slowly undoing my trousers.

"Mmm." Carl moaned as he pushed his face right into my crotch, slightly nibbling and mouthing over the dick that made him. And I couldn't help what came next; I grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulled his head back and kissed him square on the mouth.

It was like fire spread all throughout my body. My son's lips were on the thinner side, but they had a sweetness to them that made me swoon.

"Oh daddy." Carl said without thinking, but when he did, my boy just blushed and turned his head down. He was obviously embarrassed.

"Hey now, don't be shy." I said, lightly chuckling. "I can be your daddy or husband, anytime." Carl looked back up at me with a smile, he knew I was genuine about that. Lori and I had our share of silly pet names for each other, the only difference was that it would be Carl and me calling each other those now.

Carl went back to nuzzling the area between my legs, worshiping my rising dick through the constraints that were my pants. Finally, Carl reached up and began to slid off my work pants and off each leg. Then came off my shoes and socks.

"You sure about this, Carl?" I asked one more time, because, I had to be absolutely sure about this. If I allowed my son to do this, there was no chance of going back.

"Yeah, I am." He said, and then went back to my dick.

My son placed his head over my covered crotch and inhaled deeply. My pubic scent must be a turn on for my boy, especially if his jeans are bulging this much. I decided that I wanted to play with him too. So, I placed a foot over his cock, and started rubbing it.

"Dad, y-you don't have to do that." Carl moaned as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my briefs.

I continued to give my son a foot-job anyway.

Finally, the big moment was about to happen and I could feel Carl's hands getting sweaty. But when my boxer briefs came down, Carl paused. When my briefs came off, my cock sprung free in all of its 11 inch glory, tall and monstrous for my son to marvel at.

"That's not gonna fit in my ass." Carl breathed with a lust fogged gaze. But the moment those words came out of his mouth, my dick twitched and spattered cum all over Carl's face, neck and hair.

"Holy fuck, dad." Carl said in surprise as all my pent up sexual frustration came rushing out. And when I finally came down from my high, the blush came with a feeling of embarrassment. 

I then watched, as Carl snaked out his tongue to catch a few dollops of jizz and taste it. Even thought I found it incredibly hot, my pride was still a little bruised from my premature ejaculation.

"Do I do it for you that good?" Carl sniggered, even if his face was covered in cum, my cum.

"Shut up, its just been a while." I teased back, but Carl had other plans. Even if I just came, Carl placed the tip of my cock back inside his mouth and sucked like his life depended on it.

And from then on, I knew this was the start of something amazing.

* * *

That was four month ago, since then, Carl has been owning up to his duties as my 'housewife'. The boy cooks and cleans like a pro and even has started to faze out of his usual clothes. Just recently, he's started to wear these knee-high, frilly dresses that leave nothing to the imagination. He's ditched his boy briefs for pairs of pretty panties and he's loving every second he has them on.

Carl also now sleeps in my bed, with me, like married couples do. Every night, is like bliss with my son/wife in my arms. And if it's anything that keeps him hard under the dress, it's the wedding band on his fourth finger.

It is a nice memory, but this morning is different, now. Now, I'm in the mood to fuck my wife, who waits on me hand and foot.

It's usually Carl who initiates us having sex, but this morning, I thought I'd treat him for a change.

Leaning over him, I slowly kissed my son's sweet lips and pried them open with my tongue. Carl isn't much for french kissing, but he loves to make out. Yet, as my tongue slides into his mouth and past his teeth, I start playing with his even while he's sleeping. I move Carl's tongue back and forth, side to side, punch it a few times before I explore the rest of his mouth.

This close, I can make out the little details that make my son look so beautiful. But I focus back on my tongue, gliding over the roof of Carl's mouth, each tooth and the underside of his lips. I go back to swirling my tongue around Carl's and hear a slight moan from him in his sleep. But I know he won't wake up, he's a deep sleeper, just like his old man.

Once I got my fill of mouth play, I begin trailing my tongue down Carl's lean body. His perfect, unblemished skin, protected by his parents over-protectiveness, was as enticing as the main dish I was coming for.

As I slid down the bed with my tongue, still on my son's skin, I pushed up the blanket and slid under, about to rouse my son with the perfect wake up call.

Today, Carl was wearing a pair of pink panties with a frilly white trim that made them look more appropriate for girls than women. But underneath, was a bulge that marked my kid as a man. And I pounced.

Sliding the panties over Carl's soft dick and even softer ass, I brought them to my face and sniffed the scent of my son. My dick was rock hard by now, and at risk of ripping my favorite pair of briefs. I freed myself, but still paid more attention to my son's dick than my own.

Carl keeps his pubes shaven and smooth, very much to my preference. He knows that he gets a better rise out of me, portraying himself as my 'innocent' little wife. But little does anyone know, he hasn't been innocent since that day in his room.

I start off by giving the head of Carl's dick a few kitten licks and going from there. As my licks become rougher and longer, I know he's starting to feel it. Then I switch up to lavishing his balls by sucking on them one at a time. Now I can hear Carl, moaning quietly and see his legs shifting lightly. When I go back up to Carl's manhood, I put his 6 inch erect rod in my mouth and take as much of it as I can.

I swallow all but the last two inches of my boy's dick, but keep pushing myself to swallow the rest.

I told anyone this, but back in college, I had a roommate I used to fuck around with. He had a thick piece of mandick, but not as long as mine. It was a challenge to swallow more than half of that monster. But with a few tricks, I learned how to pleasure the fuck out of my old roommate and make him come back for more. Even the skanks he brought back to our room, were no match for my dick sucking skills. At least, that's what he told me.

Taking a second to relax my throat, I breathed in as I went back down on Carl, but gagged when my nose just barely touched his soft mound. Trying again, I breathed in deeply, but this time I went in to quick and came up coughing.

This one was for the win as I breathed in and managed to get all six inches down my throat and held myself there for as long as I could.

By now, Carl was thrashing about in bed and wondering what the hell was going on.

"What the....dad?" Carl pulled the blanket off me to see that I had his full length down my stretched throat. I guess I used enough foreplay or that the sight of me was hot enough to push him over the edge.

I bobbed my head up and down as Carl shot his load into my mouth. His teenage jizz flooded my mouth with enough semen that it started to drip down my chin, and onto the sheets. When he was finished, I clean off his dick with a loud pop.

"Morning, sweetheart." I greeted with my best smile, but all Carl managed was a breathy 'hey' as he struggled to regain his breath.

Carl may have came once already, but I still needed some attention.

"Still loose I see." I said as my hand went between his legs and to his love hole; still slick with the load I dumped in him, last night.

"Yeah, still ready for a good fucking." Carl usually wasn't one for profanity, he says it isn't 'lady-like'. But that only made our dirty talk much more exciting.

"Need your daddy to tend to your needs, huh?" Carl just nodded, still hazy eyed and breathing hard.

"Such a needy boy." I chided as I fingered Carl's asshole. Before I fucked my son, I needed to make sure I wouldn't hurt him first. But once I knew he was still pretty loose from last night, I reached over to the night stand for a bottle of lube.

"Really give it to me, daddy. I wanna make sure your love is real." Carl said with a devious smile before he leaned up to kiss me and nibble on my neck. Then, I lined up my dick to his opening just before Carl latched onto my neck.

As Carl gave me a new hicky, I used this as an opportune moment to slide right into his ass, and make him cry out to the high heavens.

"Oh, MY GOD!" Carl exclaimed as I rammed a good nine inches in. I wasn't able to get inside anymore than this. My boy was growing, but his body was still on the smaller side.

"Yes, fuck. Fuck me daddy, fuck me long and hard!" Carl cried as I wrapped him up in my arms, pulling him up so that he would have to used his thighs.

Carl began fucking himself one my cock with my help. His hot anal chute was as tight as the day we first fucked and I took his anal virginity. Since I had Carl fucking himself on my dick, he moans were right in my ear.

"Yes, yes, yes." He chanted like a prayer to god. His bodies natural reaction to being fucked was to sweat as much as humanly possible and quake as each time he went down, he got a little more of my dick inside of him. Pretty soon, I started to be overcome with our love making too.

"That's it, son. Fuck that sweet little ass on daddy's dick. Open up that ass and let's see just how far we can get it in." I said into Carl's ear as his moans raised in tone and sound.

"I love you so much, daddy. I wish we could make a baby. You're the greatest father ever."

The moment that image of my son conceiving my child/grandchild, set off a new fire within me.

It was like I was a man possessed. My thrusts inside Carl became faster and rougher. I bit into his neck and growled like some wild beast. But my true moment of power was when I stood up and fucked Carl while standing on our bed. Carl wrapped his arms and legs around my strong body as I bounded him up and down. His head was inches from hitting the ceiling and his moans went from sighs and grunts to screaming 'daddy'. This went on forever, just a father and son, fucking like rabbits to the fantasy of conceiving a child together.

Then, feeling Carl clench his ass around my dick, I jumped up from the bed and smashed us back down to the soft sheets below. Carl looked like he was on the verge of passing out, but I kissed him back to consciousness. Though I didn't know how much good that would do. He had a tendency of passing out when sexual stimulation became to much for his body to handle.

I resumed to fucking the life out of my son, even while his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"You want a baby, son. Then let's make one. Just you and me." I gritted out as I slammed my hips down again and again.

I felt the cum boiling inside my balls as Carl said a final 'I love you' before passing out with a big smile on his satisfied face. My dick felt like the skin all around it was ripping and my pelvic area was going numb to the amount of force I was using in my thrusts. But I'm determined to finish this.

Right at the moment I felt like I was going to explode, I thrusted my hips one last time before I had the most powerful orgasm I ever had in my life. I shut my eyes, arched my back, curled my toes and screamed like an animal as I unload inside my son.

The flow of cum from my balls to my son's ass felt like a never-ending river of hot liquid.

The last thing I saw, was Carl placing a hand over his stomach and an inflating bump caused by my dick and cum.

I don't think I could be happier.


	2. A Baby Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after Rick and Carl's new arrangement, both of the Grimes boys notice a little bulge in Carl's stomach. Rick has a sneaking notion of what it could be, but how would Carl take the news?

Dad and I have been fucking for around a month now, four months after he and mom got divorced, and five months after my fourteenth birthday. At such an age, I never thought I'd be where I am now; laying naked next to the man who birthed me.

The sound of my alarm clock going off is what brings me out of a trance; that is, watching my dad sleep.

My dad, Rick Grimes, is really a handsome man. Whenever I look at him, it's like looking at perfection itself. He has a strong jawline littered with stubble, his eyes are this amazing shade of blue, his hair makes him look so sexy when it's tousled and he keeps himself fit. As I lift the blanket up, I'm treated to the mouth-watering sight of my dad's toned pecks and washboard abs.

Laying the blanket back down, I think of last night and how sensual my dad and I were making love. Usually, we go at it like animals in heat, ripping clothes and throwing each other across the room. But last night, dad was slow and gentle as we fucked late into the night.

* * *

"Carl." Dad breathed in my ear as he thrusted in and out of me at a slow pace. Tonight, dad was taking things slow and steady, which is nice, but personally, I prefer it rough and merciless. After a long day of school and work, dad and I retired to our bedroom early for a good night's sleep, but after five minutes of tossing and turning, I felt a hand slip into my panties.

"You still up?" Dad whispered in my ear, massaging my hardening cock. The man was truly scandalous if he caved in this easily to his wants.

"Because I'd love to carry on with our little 'fantasy sex talk', if you don't mind." I felt the shivers make my body go numb at the mention of us conceiving. The talk of knocking me up was just a slip of the tongue. I didn't think my dad, of all people, would find it kinky to fuck me with the mission of impregnating me.

"Careful, daddy, if we do it too much, we'll have sextuplets."

"Oh, baby!" Rick exclaimed as he rolled us over so that he was on top.

My dick boned up, almost immediately at the thought of having another rough go, but when my dad slowed his pace to sensual kisses and soft groping, I knew I was in for a different treat.

"Daddy, " I groan, "please don't tease." I say when I feel the smirk on my dad's lips.

"No promises, kiddo." Well, fuck.

Rick takes his time kissing around my neck, shoulders and chest as he glides his hands all over my arms and torso. The calloused on his hands creating a comfortable amount of fiction between us that leaves me wanting more. My dad is such an evil man. Because the next thing he does, is move his lips down to my nipples, erect and sensitive.

"I wonder if these'll grow while your in your last trimester." Rick purred as he snaked a hand in between my thighs, not touching my private parts, but massage the skin dangerously close to it.

"Daddy, no." I whimpered at the thought. The perverse feeling of filling out with my own fathers child. But the thought stuck, of my flat stomach, stretching with the proof of our love and desires. And I held onto it.

The image of my chest swelling with milk and hormones making me delusional with lust for my old man. I moaned aloud when Rick finally touched me down there, the proof of my manhood, hidden underneath a pair of silk purple panties my father bought me a week before.

"You know, " Rick said, stopping his hands, "I do welcome the idea of a family, Carl."

My heart went into my throat as the words finally registered in my foggy head. The promise of a family was something I always looked forward to, even if at first, it was with someone else. It could also still be a possibility, but, I already have my dad, what more could a boy ask for?

"I think having a family is a great idea, dad. But-"

"We ought to wait first, right?" I nod my head as my dad continues to gaze at me, his eyes filled with love and lust. Wanting to end the silence, I wrap my hands around the back of my dad's neck and pull him down for a sweet kiss, and even open my mouth for some tongue-on-tongue action. It still boggles my mind that my dad loves to fuck with our mouths, but whatever gets him going I guess.

"I know you're goin' to make me the happiest father one day." Rick gushes as we pull apart, breathless and drooling. I raise an eyebrow at this and quickly, my dad catches on.

"I mean, for having my son, that is." Rick stumble with his words which causes his erection to soften somewhat. "And I mean- augh!" He finishes as I push my hand into his boxers, playing with the tip of his dick.

"What makes you so sure its gonna be a boy?" I challenge with an innocent smile. Rick shakes the lust out of his head and breathes deeply for a few seconds before replying. 

"Cause 98% of male pregnancies often result in boys. Why just the other day I heard on the news, that there's a couple, who are also brothers, who had themselves a lot of twelve, all boys too."

"Twelve sons?!" I gasp at the number, which satisfies my dad. "Yep, thirteenth one is one the way too."

I gape at the large amount of kids one teen boy could bare. And for reasons beyond me, I couldn't help but feel a little competitive. I heard the story for myself, but only that the couple were brothers and had a measly five kids together. That news story was some time ago, and I would have never believed it unless it was my dad who told me. Not only was this couple a pair of brothers in love, but young lovers who conceived their first child when the younger one was just twelve years of age.

From the stories and rumors I've heard, they also lead the study of incestuous offspring that resulted in no birth defects at all. Each of their five kids, at the time, had reported no problems in their growth, mentally and physically.

That younger brother is my hero.

"So what do you say?" My dad asked from above me, scattering my thoughts and bringing me back to the bedroom. "Care to have a family with me, your father, your old man, " Rick then leaned in close to my ear, "your, daddy?" I shivered at that and pulled him in for another french kiss.

That night, my dad had me pinned to the bed as he grinded his hips into mine, almost painfully slow. At around 2:00 Am, he came inside my ass with a groan, holding me close as the warmth spread throughout the rest of my body.

"Soon baby boy, soon." He said into my hair, and place a soft kiss to the same spot.

* * *

Last night should be one for the record books, but nonetheless, I prefer to be fucked like a rag doll and dropped onto the floor like a dirty hand rag.

"Morning sweetheart." My dad groggily said as he got up.

"Morning, you magnificent beast." I replied as I snuggled into his side and placed a hand on his peck. Sharing a kiss, dad and I got up from our bed and stretched before looking for our underwear we tossed off the bed. When I located mine, I held them up and tried to put them on, only for my dad to stop me and take them from my hands. About to voice my confusion, my dad chuckled darkly before he leaned in close.

"Today, these are mine, and mine are yours."

I blushed at the thought of my dad going to work, wearing my panties. And just to confirm my thoughts, Rick Grimes placed one careful foot though the silk linen hole, did the same with the other foot and pulled them up. Seeing my dad wearing my used panties, gave me a painful hardon as he admired the stitch work. The panties were a bit to low cut for his figure, but if you could imagine it; Rick sported a purple pair of panties that revealed his trimmed pubic hair and barely contained his balls, dick and ass.

"Wow, " I breathed as I marveled my father, "that looks so hot."

"Thank you. But I think you'll look just as hot in these." Rick said as he passed me his black boxer briefs. But before I could try them on, Rick pulled me flush against him and rammed two fingers inside my tightened ass and pulled up, causing me to lift of the floor and into my dad.

"UGH!!!" I whined as my tender dick rubbed up against the panties and hard abs of my father. The momentum causing me to cover his stomach with jizz. I bit into Rick's neck and dug my nails into his shoulders as I came down from my orgasm. But as I was lowered to the floor of our room, Rick left me on the ground as he studied the mess on himself before giving me a seductive look.

"Such a messy boy, should punish you for that." I moaned at the thought, but knew that would never happen.

It was already 7:32 Am, we had work and school in half an hour.

Just as I was about to get up, the twitching in my legs having finally stopped, Rick then made his work by running his briefs up my legs and resting them over my crotch. I nearly cam again, because not only where they warm from his hands, but wet since he used them to clean up the mess I made. Most of the cum was wiped onto the front of the briefs and when I stood up, they nearly slipped off my body.

I'd have to wear a belt just to keep them up.

"Viola, ten times naughtier, ten times sexier." Dad purred to me again as he held me close. And then I came.

What was felt in my balls had to be squeezed and milked as I spilled into my 'new' underwear for the day. But I didn't mind the feeling because, that's my dad's jizz in there, and I'd happily wear them for the rest of my life, even if that meant I couldn't wear panties anymore.

"We should get ready, the bus comes at 8." Dad said as we went to get ready, and much like developing a habit, dad and I developed a morning routine where he fixes up the house while I cook breakfast. By the time I've dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt, dad is jogging down the stairs in his uniform and looking like sex on legs. I happily serve him a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs, to which he gives me a kiss for.

"Thanks, hon." I just hum contently, thoughts turning to a fantasy of serving breakfast to the children I bare for Rick. My cock twitches painfully in my pants, so i don't dare think about anymore sex than that for the day.

* * *

It's the middle of history class, a unit on the founding fathers, told by a less than enthusiastic teacher reading off a script. But I can't focus, my dad's boxers reek of cum and sweat, but nobody seems to notice except me. All that cum that was wadded up in the front, has gotten sticky and makes a squelching noise every time I move a certain way. And the worst of all is,

I'm horny.

I'm horny for my dad.

And I'm horny for the boy sitting next to me, Ron Anderson.

Ron could be best described as my 'boy-next-door' best friend. He's got blue eyes, light brown hair and pretty pink lips that make him just all the more fuck-able. Maybe one day, I could try and get into his pants, but with those thoughts swirling around in my head, I fidget in my seat and hear the squelching noise again.

Now, I'm not really an exhibitionist, but I need relief. So sneaking one hand under my desk, I palm my hard dick through my dampening jeans. I lower my head, swishing my pencil back and forth, making it look like I'm taking notes. But my mind isn't on George Washington, it's on Rick and Ron. Two of the most beautiful men in my life that's got me lusting after both of them. It's horrible, that I'm fucking my dad while lusting after my friend.

But I can't help it. I want to know what a naked Ron looks like. I want him to touch me in places guy friends don't usually touch. I want him to fuck his baby inside me and get me knocked up.

In fantasy, Ron would pull me away from class while the gym and locker rooms are empty. He claims that he just wants to talk, but, I can see it.

The hopeful look in his eyes as he looks up at me with his head down. The longing through the years, hidden behind a youthful face that's made up it's mind years ago. And I accept it.

I step into Ron's embrace and gently pull our faces together, pushing our lips together in a way that 'tests out the waters'. But what I find is a fire that burning deep. Ron wants me and he wants me now.

It's nearly impossible to hold down the moan that escapes my throat, and when Ron hears it, he just pulls us closer together.

"Shit, Carl. Do I get you goin' that good?" He saws in that familiar drawl of his.

I answer by grinding my hips against his, earning me a groan and a flustered look from him. Ron then dips down to suckle at my neck, the feeling goes right to my dick and its all I can do not to keen like a girl. I can feel his hands now, there sliding up and down my ass as Ron gets his full of feeling me up. I bet he's always wanted to cup a feel, dad is always going on about how nice and full my ass is.

But just as my fantasy really starts to take off, the bell rings for the end of class.

"Fuck," I mutter as all the other students start packing up.

Guess it was nice while it lasted.

And just as I get up to haul my heavy-ass backpack, I get that nauseous feeling again.

"Crap," I gulp as I make a beeline for the boys washroom. Thankfully I make it to an empty stall and hurl my guts out. It's awful, the smell, the burn and the tears that come afterwards. Least it wasn't as bad as a week ago, when it was happening every morning. And just as I flush the toilet and walk over to the sink, Ron comes in with a worried look.

"Hey, you just ran out of class like your ass was on fire and I...I just came by to check-"

"I'm fine, Ron. I must've eaten something bad, is all." He nods his head, but keeps by the door as I wash my hands.

"You've been doin' that a lot, lately."

"Bein' sick?" I question.

"Vomiting." He pauses, "are you sure you're all right?"

I nod with a smile, even thought that does have me thinking.

I've never got tested to see if I'm a carrier or not. Rick seems to think so, but I've never had the opportunity to check for myself. Most boys get checked around the age of five, along with a regular check up; they;re asked to pee in a little cup and then that urine is examined to see if those boys carry a specific gene or not. The system isn't always spot on, but it's better than nothing.

And that's what has my blood running cold.

Could I be pregnant?

With my dad's kid?

"Oh fuck." I whisper as Ron steps closer to me.

"Carl-" He begins, but I cut him off.

"I-uh, I gotta go." I say, hauling my bag and running for the exit of the school. I did leave a note saying that I didn't feel well, since the secretary wasn't there. But as I began my walk home, I couldn't help the tears that started coming as soon as my school was out of sight.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to update, I got busy and stuff happens, but I am working on all my stories without a schedule. After going back and reading the first chapter, I think the best thing to do with this work is to add a few more chapters just to flush out the story better. This was just going to be for smut, but it has some potential. Tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Piece!


	3. Some News for Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rick and Carl get home, some news is relayed and stuff happens, but not without an audience.

I walk into the house a bit breathless since it still gets pretty hot out, even this late in November.

"Hey, dad....anyone home?" I call out, but I hear no one. So, with that, I take off my shoes, slug off my heavy-ass backpack and head upstairs to my room. Actually, its Rick and my room, since I don't sleep in mine anymore.

After I started getting it on with my old man, I found a habit where I would start leaving things in his room. And when there was nothing left, we turned it into a second guest room.

Passing by the living room and the dinning room, I head straight for the stairs and hop up two at a time. I don't know why I'm rushing, but I can't seem to slam the bedroom door quick enough, and suddenly, I'm leaning against it. Still breathing hard.

I then slide down the door and sit on the carpeted floor for a while. Really thinking about what may be happening.

I might be pregnant, with my own daddy's kid.

My hands move on their own as the lay over my stomach, feeling for something that might say that I am. But instead, all that comes to mind are all the nights Rick laid with me in this very house. We are a pretty active couple, and it's gotten to the point where I don't think I could go a day without sex. It just feels too damn good. Rick wasted his time on my mother, she ran off with that dick of a man, Shane, and left my dad broken-hearted. And I know this because, while the both seemed like it was the better option, they both acted like it didn't hurt.

When all that was said and done, I saw that I had a chance to act out my ultimate fantasy; becoming the faithful wife of Rick Grimes.

So, isn't it a good thing, that I might be pregnant?

I look down, imagining my stomach bloated with life inside of me. Kicking, squeezing my bladder, demanding that I eat the grossest food combinations, and all because Rick and I weren't careful.

I'll admit, the fantasy was hot as fuck. I got off to it, thinking how sexually taboo it is for my own daddy to breed me. And to top that off, I still think it's sexy.

Rick is my perfect man. And with all these thoughts running through, I can't help it when my hands start rubbing the damp area between my legs.

That pair of boxer briefs Rick made me wear, from this morning, is still wet with loads we jizzed on it, earlier. So it makes this squelching sound every time I rub it. My body is suddenly itching with all these clothes I have on, so I start stripping. Once I'm in just the underwear, I lay in the middle of my bed and run my hands down my torso, over my stomach and on my bulge. My breathing is getting heavier as I palm myself though the mess in my briefs. The slick that coated my dick, from the moment I put the briefs on, is creating the most wonderful friction on my private parts. I can't helps the moans as I picture my daddy, just the night before, riding my ass into next week.

* * *

Rick came home after work, one day, in a particularly bad mood. Some asshole in his division was causing quiet the ruckus when it was only his first week on the job, and my dad was in charge of the newbie.

Knowing that if I played my cards right, this might end pretty well for me.

So, without asking too many questions, I made dinner, kissing him on the lips and went to our bedroom. I made it seem like I was going to sleep, but I had a plan in mind to get Rick to come and fuck me into the mattress. Logging into Rick's laptop, I log into Ron's Twitter account and send myself a flirtatious message, that I know, will get my daddy feeling a little possessive.

It's not the first time I found my daddy to get like that, since I was a kid, Rick never liked me being around Ron for too long. He just had a feeling about him, but as the years went on, he eased up on his attitude towards my best friend.

Once I sent the tweet, I waited for the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and quickly logged out of Twitter and put my daddy's laptop away.

I hopped off the bed and stood in front of the full-body mirror as Rick came in. He was still dressed in his uniform, with an expression that said he was all business. I was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, but underneath were a pair of white panties I picked out when Rick took me shopping one day. As Rick closed the door behind himself, I grabbed my hairbrush and started combing through my brown locks. With all the overgrowth of my hair, one of my eyes tends to get covered if I don't tie it back. But Rick also told me I look nice this way, I look more 'feminine' he said.

"You left this on the table, Ron messaged you." Rick drawls out, looking like he was ready to pounce.

"Thanks, dad." It sounds almost normal, how that comes out. Like we, father and son, aren't about to have unprotected sex.

"He sounds like he wants to get close to you." Rick mumbles as he steps up behind me, and wraps his arms around my front. "He's just being a friend is all." I try to reason, though, I know that Ron wouldn't dare to. Rick made it pretty clear to us, once, that I wasn't to do anything serious, with anybody, until I'm eighteen.

That's when he thought I was straight and going through puberty.

I place a hand over Rick's, just to assure him that I'm forever his; he leans down and places a kiss on my neck. And just when I think we're going to go slow and soft, tonight, Rick shoves his rough, calloused hand down my pants and grabs onto my cocklette.

"Huugghhh!" I let out, as Rick then pulls me off the floor and against the wall.

"That boy can sniff around all he wants, but he'll know time and time again, that you're mine." Rick growls as his muscled body squishes mine against our bedroom wall; hand still feeling around my private area.

"He'll know, " Rick then picks me up again and tosses me into the bed, "how I fuck your brains out, every night."

My daddy latches onto my neck, just below my shirt line and starts on a new love-bite. When he's finished, he comes back up and locks his lips on mine. "And he'll also know, " He says again, lifting up my shirt and sucking on a nipple.

"Daddy, not there." I plead, because my nipple are to sensitive to suck on and it drives me wild.

"He'll know, that it's my dick you worship." Rick says, placing his face just inches from mine.

"Yes, daddy. I'm all yours." That gets a smile out of him. So then, we undress, kiss passionately and feel up each others bodies as we commit incest.

Some people say its wrong, but I know that my feelings of pure love for my dad, can't be. As he buries himself deep inside my ass, it's almost like a fire is lit that only he can light. The tip of his cock nudges my walls and slides over my prostate in the most beautiful way. The sensation he gives me and I him, make us crave each other more and with each push, each thrust, I fall further in love with the man that made me.

Made me into what we are today.

And if there comes a littler of children for us, with me being only fourteen, so be it.

* * *

All the nights my dad and I fucked, probably landed me with a bundle in the oven. But, I don't mind it know, come to think of it; maybe we could give that other family a run for their money.

That pair of brothers that birthed and raised thirteen kids, set an example, so I'll bare as many sons and daughters for Rick as I can.

And that is a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've had more, but felt that I owed you guys something. So, ta-da, another part. I also feel like Ron could make a good addition to Rick and Carl's little family. But I wanted to know what you guys think.
> 
> Maybe I could make a separate fic with those three, or just include it here.
> 
> Either way, Carl is gonna been having a lot of kids! ;)


End file.
